


Heat

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [537]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean Winchester, Public Sex, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: Dean unexpectedly goes into heat while he and Cas are out.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, no matter what. please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via an ask (if you have a tumblr) or an anonymous submit (which you don't need a tumblr for)

They weren’t expecting Dean’s heat to start so soon. Or for it to be starting while they were out and about.

“Cas….I can’t…I need something.” Dean grunted softly, shifting in his seat.

Cas stayed close to his mate, glaring and making anyone that started to stare, any Alpha that started to smell Dean, turn away.

“Please, Cas….” Dean begged softly. “Something. Anything. I need you Cas. I need your cock. Your knot.”

Cas nodded, and picked Dean up, dragging him to the back of the building that they were at, in the alley, and he shoved Dean against the wall, rutting and rubbing.

“It’s so  _hard_ to keep myself under control when you’re in heat, especially in public.” Cas growled softly, as he started to work Dean free of his pants, smelling the slick and the heat that radiated off of Dean. “And I get so possessive over you when people start to look at you.”

“Then claim what’s yours Cas. Do it, Alpha. Fuck me. Knot me. Fill me with your come. Make anyone who passes the alley hear.” Dean panted, as his pants and boxers dropped.

Cas freed himself from his own pants, and lined up his hard cock.

“I plan too.” Cas growled before he sank inside of Dean.


End file.
